


if you lie enough will you come to believe it?

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian doesn't have nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you lie enough will you come to believe it?

Damian doesn’t fear anything, and he sure as hell doesn’t have nightmares.

The dreams where Grayson or father was in the Heritic's place, sword piecing Him; where all Damian did was say he was sorry and the only reply he got was that Drake was right and Damian deserved this, those didn’t exist.

The shaking when he woke, a side effect of waking up in the middle of the night for no reason. The scenes where he held Grayson’s body among the bodies of his father’s family, his family, and the dying Grayson told him it all was his fault didn’t happen and were not the cause of his shaking.

The tears, just a wetness in his eyes. Dreams where his mother told him that he had killed all of his father’s sons, his brothers, because he existed, because he was a monster were nothing that had ever happened to him.

The sweats had a simple cause, it was just hot in his room. There were no all to real dreams where Colin told him that he didn’t love Damian, that Damian was unlovable and the ‘love’ he got was all just so he didn’t hurt anyone.

And the nights curled up next to Grayson, those were because Grayson had had a nightmare. That his brother was the one that needed comforting, not the other way around.

Damian doesn’t have nightmares because he is a monster, and monsters don't have nightmares. they only make them.


End file.
